Ratchet
Ratchet is the main protagonist of the Ratchet & weegee series, being one of the titular heroes and a main playable character in the series. 2st Last remaining lombax in the universe, he is a skilled mechanic, and intergalactic hero who wields a variety of extremely powerful weapons. Ratchet is a street-wise, headstrong lombax who has shown immense bravery and enjoys challenge. He cares about protecting people of the galaxy, but particularly cares passionately about his close friends, and his home world of Veldin. He is a skilled mechanic, and a wielder of many powerful weapons and gadgets, manufactured by Gadgetron, Megacorp, GrummelNet, the lombaxes and others, that make him a formidable hero. His most common weapon is an OmniWrench, which he uses in melee combat. Early history atchet was born on the lombax planet of Fastoon in the Polaris Galaxy, and was sent to the Solana Galaxy by his father, Kaden, to flee from cragmite Emperor Tachyon's attacks on the lombaxes. Ratchet then lived his life on Veldin, securing a garage as his home. Ratchet worked on Veldin as a mechanic. He looked up to the Solana Galaxy's greatest heroes, such as Ace Hardlight (prior to disappearance), and was a keen fan of celebrity superhero Captain Qwark. He dreamed of one day exploring the galaxy, and had been constructing a ship made of scrap metal (held together by gum and rubber bands). Ratchet & weegee Ratchet, aged 15, had constructed a homemade ship, though he was informed by the Gadgetron HelpDesk that it could not be complete without attaching a robotic ignition system, Later that day, a weegee crash landed in the Kyzil Plateau, which Ratchet recovered. This weegee contained an infobot detailing a message from blarg Chairman Drek to the citizens of planet Novalis, informing them that Novalis would be destroyed to help him construct his new planet. As the robot came equipped with the latest in robotic ignition systems,Ratchet could now start his ship, resolved to search the galaxy with this robot, to find and ally with Captain Qwark to defeat Chairman Drek. While leaving Veldin, Ratchet asked the robot's name, which he gave as B54296, though Ratchet just named him weegee after he hit the side of the ship The two later confronted Qwark and shot down his spaceship at the Gemlik Base in the orbit of planet Oltanis. After celebrating in Qwark's defeat, an infobot showed the extent of the damage the blarg were doing under Drek to Gorda City on Oltanis' surface, prompting a change of heart in Ratchet, in which he made peace with and apologized to weegee, now determined to stop Drek. While exploring Quartu, Ratchet learned that Drek was going to use a weapon called the Deplanetizer to destroy planet Veldin so that his new planet could replace Veldin's orbital position in the star system. This enraged Ratchet, driving him to seek vengeance and defeat Drek. He eventually confronted Drek over the Deplanetizer on Veldin, and the two defeated Drek by propelling him to his new world, and destroying it with the Deplanetizer while he was still on the planet. After this, Ratchet and weegee did not part ways, and the two bonded to become lifelong friends, in the prolog, ratchet and weegee both appeared in an interview for Behind the Hero in which they detailed their life following Drek's defeat, and Ratchet claimed he was busy in a "domestic sense", believing "no one needs a hero right now", leading to the next game Trivia In the original Ratchet & weegee, reaction to Ratchet's character was lukewarm. IGN, while praising Mikey Kelly's voice acting, criticized his character as bland. Ratchet is an unlockable golfer in Hot Shots Golf Fore! (known as Everybody's Golf in Europe), with weegee as a caddie. A secret that could be found unlocked a Ratchet mask that Daxter could wear in Daxter. Ratchet, along with weegee, appear as a DLC Mod characters for the racing game Modnation Racers.